The Wrath Of Evil
by Crystal Killa Krueger
Summary: Katrina had a normal life with her boyfriend until Freddy makes it a complete nightmare. FREASHLY REWRITTEN AND MUCH BETTER!
1. A Whole New Beginning

Author's Note: First of all, I'd like to say that I'm happy to have released this story in much better format, therefore, I except only reviews that give advice that is said in a nice and meaningful way or just commenting in a nice way. Secondly, I own no character except Katrina, Crystal, and Katana. You take those any of those three without my permission and I'll bash your head in with a shovel. Lastly, I know Jason Voorhees doesn't talk at all but I usually can't stand it if someone in the story isn't talking so Jason just talks for some strange reason. Anyway, time for me to shut up and start the story.  
  
The sun shone brightly in Katrina's eyes but that wasn't the reason her eyes were all watery. Katrina had recently lost her boyfriend, Will. Katrina's biggest enemy, Freddy Krueger, had been the one who'd killed him. Katrina hated Freddy more than anyone else in the entire world. Crystal, Katrina's best friend, had defeated Freddy a long time ago. It hadn't been enough to save Will but Katrina thanked her for it anyway. "Are you still depressed over what happened to Will, Katrina, you have to let that go sooner or later?" said Crystal, upon seeing Katrina just lying there. "I know, I know, Crystal, but Will was my one true love and seeing him die was just misery" said Katrina.  
  
"Whatever, just tell me when you stop" said Crystal, walking off to go talk to Jason. Jason hadn't been able to talk Katrina out of her depression but at least he was someone Crystal could talk to. "Katrina still feeling depressed?" Jason asked. "Yeah, she'll get over it though," replied Crystal. "I mean, it happens to the best of us, you know". Jason nodded. Crystal turned to see if Katrina was still lying on the ground but apparently, she'd gone. "I wonder where she went" Crystal thought. Katrina had gone to sleep, just trying to sleep her troubles away. In her dream, something was happening.  
  
There was a figure in the distance. It was shrouded in darkness and Katrina was unable to see what it was until it came closer. Katrina then recognized it too well. The fedora, the torn red and green sweater, the burnt face, and the hideous claw. It was Freddy Krueger alright. "Well, well, well, Katrina, we meet again, how nice" said Freddy. "You, what are you doing here?" Katrina asked. "I've come to ask a favor of you but I cannot do it here, so I ask that you follow me to my boiler room" replied Freddy. "You think I'm that stupid, Freddy?" Katrina asked. "Well, not really, and I knew that I would have to use force on you" replied Freddy.  
  
The way Freddy looked at Katrina this time made Katrina sense that something wasn't right and Freddy had some sort of trick up his sleeve. "Alright, Freddy, what trick have you got for me this time?" Katrina asked. "Come with me and you may just find out," said Freddy. Katrina sighed and decided that the best thing to do was go with Freddy. Freddy took her to his wonderful little boiler room. "I come to you now with a favor" Freddy began. "I've always wanted a new heir to fulfill my duties, seeing that you're the prettiest of any girl I've ever seen, I want you to provide my heir".  
  
Katrina was shocked. "You want me to have sex with you, you creep!" Katrina shouted. "I'm freakin' eighteen years old, you're like sixty-five, believe me, it isn't going to happen and I'll tell you that right now". "Thought you'd say that, and seeing that your boyfriend just died, I can clearly see how that arises some problems" said Freddy. "But of course, do you think I'll go look for some other girl just because the one I wanted said no to me, why, of course not, and if you won't do it, I'll make you!" Katrina took a couple steps back before Freddy violently grabbed her and pulled her away into another room. "This is your worst nightmare, Katrina, and it's coming alive!" Freddy cackled. 


	2. Unexpected Child

Author's Note: I thank all the kind reviewers who've made this story such a hit already! Although a message to Insanity Reigns, you can kiss my butt because I don't give a freak about what you think. *Bows to the kind reviewers, hisses like a snake to the mean ones* Anyway, thank you all kind reviewers, all I can say is stay with me and keep the good comments coming.  
  
Katrina anxiously tried to claw at Freddy but it was absolutely no use. He dragged her to his boiler room, pulling her hair all the while. There he slammed her on a bed and attempted to tear her clothes off. "Stop it, Freddy!" Katrina shouted. Freddy brutally hit her, knocking her out. Katrina then woke up in a hospital bed a few hours later. "What happened?" Katrina asked.  
  
"You were found at the side of your bed, shaking like crazy" replied Crystal. "Were you having a bad dream or something?" "I dreamed Freddy was raping me, it was so real" replied Katrina. "Yuck, that's disgusting, you have crazy dreams, girl" said Crystal. "Ugh, I don't feel so well, I need to throw up," said Katrina, getting up. She went to the bathroom and threw up around fourteen times.  
  
"Are you alright, Katrina?" Crystal asked. "I don't know, I think I might be pregnant," replied Katrina. "What, why that?" Crystal asked. "Will died like six months ago unless you found a new guy or something". "No, it's not that, I think I may be pregnant with Freddy's kid," said Katrina. That thought shocked Crystal so bad she fell off her seat.  
  
"Freddy said he wanted an heir out of me and I think he got his wish," said Katrina. "Well, we could check, tests could always tell the father of your baby" Crystal said. "I could use that help, since Will di...." Katrina started but stopped. Crystal looked puzzled at Katrina suddenly stopping in the middle of her talking but then she realized what Katrina was staring at. Will had just walked in. "Oh, God, this has to be a dream" said Katrina, looking at Will with shocked eyes. "Surprised to see me?" Will asked.  
  
Katrina went up and wrapped her arms around Will. "I missed you so much" she said. "It was Hell without you, how'd you come back to life?" "I dunno how it happened, it just did" replied Will. Crystal was looking over Katrina's test results and was shocked when she discovered who the father of Katrina's kid was. Yes, she was indeed, pregnant. "Katrina, when you said that Freddy might be the father of your baby, I guess you weren't kidding," said Crystal.  
  
"What, don't tell me I am pregnant with that freak's kid" said Katrina. Crystal tossed her the test results. "See for yourself" Crystal said. (Please note that I say the word "said" a lot, I have no thesaurus, so just bear with me on that) It was true; Katrina was pregnant with Freddy Krueger's child. The dream of Freddy raping had been real, too real. Now Katrina was caught in this horrible reality while Freddy could get whatever he wanted from her.  
  
"What's going to happen now, will Freddy come back and haunt our dreams or leave us alone?" Crystal asked. Katrina shook her head. "No, he's going to haunt my dreams" she replied.  
  
Well, I probably won't update as much as possible considering that I have be on AOL all the time and I can't get to fanfiction.net on AOL. Enjoy what I have! 


	3. Some Nightmares Never Die

Katrina was glad Will was back to help her but that didn't stop the nightmares from coming like snakes after a field of mice. Freddy, upon hearing this wonderful news that Katrina was pregnant with his child, almost fell out of his chair with happiness. "Well, well, well, now look who's the one paying the price!" Freddy cackled. Freddy had been sent to Hell many times by Katrina and now, his revenge on her had come.  
  
Freddy got up from the floor and went into his boiler room. "Hee, hee, Katrina needs a little visit from her baby's daddy," Freddy chuckled, waving his hand and entering Katrina's dreams. Katrina had been sleeping in her hospital bed, Will beside her. She was having a nice rest, something to relive her personal stress when Freddy had to enter her pleasant little dreams. "Hello, Katrina, how's my little heir doing?" Freddy asked. "You, you stay the hell away from my child, and me" said Katrina. "It's bad enough I have suffer having a baby when I'm only eighteen!" "Tsk, tsk, such a temper you have there," said Freddy.  
  
"It's all your fault I'm pregnant, Freddy, and you know it," said Katrina. "Sheesh, after going through Hell to bring back your stupid little boyfriend, you're not thanking me?" Freddy asked. "Is every pregnant eighteen year old like this or is it just the mood swings of pregnancy?" "What do you mean by that?" Katrina asked. "I went and brought back your stupid little boyfriend with my own powers just because I thought I was torturing you enough with the baby," replied Freddy. "Okay, you did one good thing for me, that still doesn't mean I'm being any nicer to you," said Katrina.  
  
"Fair enough, at least I still have my heir," said Freddy. "Wait, wait, what makes you think I'm keeping this thing?" Katrina asked. "What makes you think that I'm not headed straight for an abortion?" Freddy whirled around and lunged his claws out. He put them to Katrina's throat. "If you so much as think about doing that, I cut you open and gut you like a fish!" said Freddy. "Same goes for that boyfriend of yours, I'll kill him if you kill my heir". "Freddy, please, let me go, I won't hurt the baby, I promise," said Katrina, looking scared.  
  
"Do you swear under pain of death?" Freddy asked. "Yes, yes, under pain of death, I promise I won't kill it," Katrina replied. Freddy took his claws from Katrina's throat. "Alright then, and seeing that it's my child, there's another promise you have to make so I won't kill you, your friends, your boyfriend, or your twin sister, Katana," said Freddy. (Yes, I do know that I did name Katrina's twin sister after a samurai sword; don't laugh at me because of it)  
  
"How do you know my twin sister's name?" Katrina asked. "From here on out, I know everything about you, your life in my possession, Katrina, and if you don't want me to kill your loved ones then you'll have to do what I want you to do," replied Freddy. "Which means, we're going to have a fun time together, just you and me." Katrina backed up, looking really scared.  
  
"I'm going to make your life one living Hell, Katrina, you better be ready for it!" Freddy shouted before Katrina took off running. She ran to the boiler room door and furiously tried to open the door but it was locked. "Shit!" Katrina cussed under her breath. Freddy was gaining on her and she feared for her life. What was going to happen to her now? Only God knew. 


	4. Restless Nights and Shaken Mornings

Author's Note: Oh, wow, I'm updating this thing again, uhhh…go me! Yeah, after so many requests and things from a story I had long since abandoned, I decided to continue this story once again since I really did miss doing this thing. A couple changes have occurred but this story should continue right from where Chapter Three left off. I'm not as creative as I used to be with this story but I'll damn well try my best. Oh, and the changes should be noticeable from here.

Krystal let out a loud scream as she awoke sweating from her nightmare filled sleep. She had dreamed so many awful things, one of them really so frightening that she couldn't bear to recall it. She had dreamed what Katrina was dreaming now; that she was once again being tortured and locked into Freddy's Hell of a dream world. "Oh, God, it was all just a dream," she muttered, wiping the sweat off her forehead and lying back on her pillow. Then, she suddenly sprang right back up. "Or was it a dream?" she asked herself.

"Krystal, child, are you all right?" came the soothing voice of her mother, Amanda Yes, her mother's name is Amanda, see if you can pick up the significance in that "Yeah, it was just a bad dream, Momma!" Krystal called back. "Are you sure, child?" Amanda called again. "You were screaming an awful lot, child. Do you want me to give you something to drink or some medicine to calm you down?" Krystal looked over to the glass of water she had knocked down when she'd woken up from her dreadful nightmare. "Maybe some more water, Momma, but, that will do it," she replied. "All right, child!" said Amanda. Krystal listened as the faint sounds of her mother's footsteps died down and she fell back into another sleep, hopefully, a restless one….

The next morning…

Everyone met back up at their usual spot under the sun outside of Krystal's home. Katrina looked shaken and like she hadn't slept period, Will pretty much the same. Jason had retained his normal mysterious stance, no one knowing how the night had been for him because even though he couldn't be seen underneath his tattered visage, he held a dead emotionless look. Krystal, while standing next to Jason, held that same look, a dead cold emotionless one as though she held a mask of her own. "I take it no one's night was peaceful," Krystal broke out amidst the silence. "Of course not, because I had nightmares, awful, awful nightmares of….of HIM!" Katrina cried out, shaking even more so while Will tried to calm her. "And those nightmares are going to keep coming unless we figure out a way to silence Freddy….for good," Krystal pointed out. "And how do we accomplish that, Krystal?" Will inquired. "Freddy obviously didn't go down the last time and that took us all we had." "How about we sit and think about that for a while, Will?" Jason suggested. "Let something come to us?" "Good idea, Jason, it's probably the only good idea we have now," Krystal replied. So, another everlasting silence followed as the group sat and thought of ideas when suddenly, after a long while, Jason had one….

"I've got it!" he cried out. "Krystal, I remember now, is friends with the animals of the forest that's just down here, right?" "Yes, but, I haven't talked with my furry friends in a while," Krystal responded. Krystal actually had quite a magical sense about her. She could talk to animals in no ways regular people could and could do things that normal people wouldn't even be capable of doing. "Well, I was thinking, perhaps we could go to them for help," Jason suggested. "That sounds like a great idea, Jason, just one problem," said Krystal. "What's that?" Jason asked. "Freddy lives in the dream world, how can I get my furry friends of the forest to help us defeat someone who's in an entirely different world?" "Well, we'll figure that part out, this is all we have to go on," said Jason. "How about it, Krystal?" Krystal sighed. "All right, if it's the only thing we can do," she said. Katrina and Will agreed with the idea and the group set off to the forest while, Freddy, in his mysterious dream world, sat and watched, tapping his claws and thinking deviously of his next plan to hopefully foil what the group had in mind.


End file.
